


that overly enthusiastic parent and the parent that isn't allowed to the games anymore

by TheFeels1504



Series: The Hale/Stilinski Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And he still can't get Stiles' name right, Angry Derek, Babies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Coach is going to kill Derek, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Hints toward Scallison's son being gay/bisexual, Humor, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), This Is STUPID, these tags are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504





	that overly enthusiastic parent and the parent that isn't allowed to the games anymore

Derek tosses his faded leather jacket into the back seat of the van or as Stiles likes to call it, _the Pack Mama Mobile_ (Derek groans every time he says that in public). Stiles hauls the cooler filled with mini Gatorade’s and water bottles. “You’re the bulky werewolf, shouldn’t you be carrying this?” Stiles whines and huffs when Derek rolls his eyes at him.

Derek lifts the cooler out of his grasp and carries it to the lacrosse field with one hand. “Show off.” Stiles murmurs and jogs to catch up with his mate.

“Bubba! You’re gonna do _great_!” Stiles calls out and flails his arms to get his son’s attention.

“Daaad.” Liam whines as the girls on the bleachers giggle at him. It was one of their son’s third lacrosse game and Stiles was on duty for bringing drinks. _Hehe, duty._ Stiles shakes his head and focuses his attention on his son warming up on the field.

"Dad, Pops! Can I get some nachos?" Their other son, Ryan, asked while tugging on Stiles' shirt sleeve.

"Sure, Pip!" Stiles smiled and handed his other son ten dollars. The kid practically raced down the stairs of the bleachers.

“You don’t think he’s using that half werewolf abilities you gave him, right?” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear. “No Stiles, now shut up. The game going to start.”

“Bilinski!” A familiar rough voice calls out. Stiles flinches and looks over to make eye contact with his former coach. “I thought I said Hale wasn’t allowed here anymore?!” Coach Finstock yells and glares at Derek. Derek lowly growls at him and Stiles immediately rests his hand on Derek’s thigh, signaling him to calm down.

“Coach, please. These games mean as much to Derek and I as they mean to Liam.” Stiles pleads and looks at Bobby with puppy eyes.

Coach Finstock glares at them both before groaning loudly, “Fine, but tell Hale to keep his criticism to himself!” He storms off without waiting for a response.

The game starts and Beacon Hills has the ball, a teammate passes the ball to Scott and Allison’s kid, Jace. Jace is full on sprinting towards the goal, but before he’s able to make the shot, a player from the other team is blocking his shot. Jace shoots the ball to Liam and now Bubba is dodging players like his life depended on it.

“C’mon Bubba! You can do it!” Stiles screams, making Derek’s ear ring. Their son makes the goal and Stiles is cheering way too loudly. “That’s my boy!”

Later in the game, Liam gets a hold of the ball, but he’s tackled quickly. “Oh come-fucking-ON! That was a violation! Call him out!” Derek is yelling at the coach and balling his fists.

“Quiet Hale!”

“If you’d call the shots out right then I wouldn’t need to say anything!” Derek growls. Stiles quickly wraps one arm around Derek and rubs circles into his lower back. The werewolf visibly calms down and he’s taking his seat back on the bench.

“Calm your husband, Bilinski!” Coach yells then directs his attention back to the game just to see Jace missing the shot. “C’mon McCall! If your father can do it then so can you!”

“Shit, I thought the training from this weekend would help.” Scotts pants next to Stiles.

“Dude, you’re late.” Stiles scolds his best friend.

“I know, I know, but Leigh wouldn’t stop crying. Allison’s in the restroom feeding her now.” Scott complained.

“I though you’re only supposed to breast feed for six weeks?” Stiles asks.

“Allison is set on the whole thing of ‘increasing brain development’.” Scott says and Stiles’ mouth forms an ‘O’.

Apparently Liam gets tackled again by enemy players and Derek shoots up to his feet, yelling at the top of his lungs. “THAT WAS BULLSHIT!”

“Bilinski! Get him out of here or SHUT HIM UP.” Finstock shouts and points his finger at Derek.

“You’d think after all these years he’d get my last name right or at least call me Hale.” Stiles murmurs before cheering loudly. “GO BUBBA! DADDY HAS FAITH IN YOU!”

The whistle blows for half time and Liam and Jace are jogging over to the bleachers. “Dad? Please stop.” Liam’s cheeks flush red and he looks like an angry puppy. He turns to his other father and smiles, “Pops, Poppa-O, Pops-Meist—“

“What Liam?”

“Um, can you tone it down on the yelling? I really want you to be here, but Coach looks like he’s going to pop a vessel.” Liam says and Jace is sniggering behind him.

Allison comes behind them with Leigh in her arms and she presses a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “Mom! Not in public.”

“Why, don’t want the team to see your Mom express her love for her son?” Allison jokes and pinches her son’s cheek.

“More like Daniel.” Liam murmurs under his breath and Jace jabs him in the side, “Oi! Jerk!” Jace blushes a deep crimson color.

He looks back quickly and ducks his head down to hide his face. “Someone likes the Captain of the lacrosse team, huh?” Scott yells out loud and Jace is yelling over him. “AH! DAD! STOP IT.” Jace stomps off back onto the field.

“Scott, you took it too far.” Allison scolds her husband and smack the back of his head. “Ow, hey!”

“Hush!” Stiles and Derek hiss in unison. “The game started.”

Beacon Hills ended up losing the game, but it didn’t really bother the boys, they just knew to train harder. Of course after their parents take them out for a Meatlover’s pizza. In the end, they were always glad to have chaotic parents like them.


End file.
